The Night Together
by Sup3rPanda5
Summary: Jake and Tsu'tey spend the night together after Jake became one of the Omaticaya. Warning involves malexmale thx's 4 reading!


A/N: Okay… well in my version Tsu'tey taught Jake. Now I decided to skip a few chapters since every one who started from the beginning didn't get even ¼ of the way to the story. *Humph*…. So this is the part where Jake becomes one of the Omaticaya.

Disclaimer: I don't own AVATAR, James Cameron ones that… BUT I own this what I wrote yeah it was my idea… except the characters are all his!

* * *

Rating - M

Pairing - Tsu'tey & Jake

AvatarP.O.V. - 3rd person

Genre - Romance

Summary- Jake & Tsu'tey spend the night together in the tree of voices. (and mate.)

Disclaimer : I do not own…

1. Avatar (that includes characters)

What _I_ own: I own…

1. The story plot (I own the whole story except the characters and some of it belongs to the James Cameron, but I wrote THIS!)

* * *

Jake ran playfully and Tsu'tey right behind him. After the ceremony Jake wondered off and after realizing Jake was gone Tsu'tey went to look for him.

Turning his head from side to side looking for him, while Jake grinned to himself and snuck up behind Tsu'tey and surprised the other Na'vi.

"Tag your it." He said in a bouncy voice.

Both Omaticayan's laughed as Jake ran though bioluminescent jungle of Pandora with Tsu'tey behind him. Both played until Jake ran out of breath and Tsu'tey caught up to him. Both laughed at their childish antics. Tsu'tey smiled and said,

"Come on Jake I want to show you something special."

Tsu'tey led Jake to the tree voices. Looking over to the dream walker, he saw amazement and awe in his eyes and expression. "this is where you come to hear the words of those who are now with Eywa." The Na'vi explained. Jake looked not believing in what he saw, loving every minute of finding new places on the mysterious planet.

Tsu'tey watched Jake turn round and round while looking up a the tree's and sky, trying to capture the beautiful scenery.

"Jake I'm really proud of you" Tsu'tey said which made Jake stop in his tracks and have a faint blush on his face while he turned to face the other Omaticayan. "and now that you are part of our tribe…you may pick one of our woman to mate with. Ninat is the best singer, Peyral is a good huntress."

Tsu'tey looked at Jake who had a distant look on his face. "they sound nice, but I don't want Ninat or Peyral. I like someone, but I'll probably have to look for another because itjust probably a crush." Jake sighed. Tsu'tey raised an eyebrow and walked closer to Jake, and had a smile on his face as he spoke " Well I like someone also. It's just that that person hasn't realized that they don't have to keep looking." Jake blushed with a grin on his face.

Tsu'tey pulled the other into a kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other, Jake had wrapped his arms around Tsu'tey's neck, & Tsu'tey had his on Jake's hips. In this time the two Na'vi showed all the passion they had hid during the past few month's.

The small kisses turned more passionate and once Tsu'tey inserted his tongue they played around exploring each other's mouth's. Battling for dominate, pf course Tsu'tey won and pulled Jake down onto his lap. Kissing the dream walker down the neck and sucking on one spot, leaving a love mark on the Na'vi's blue skin. Slowly Tsu'tey ran his hands down Jake's sides and down to take off the other's lion cloth, throwing it to the side to expose Jake's 12 inch cock. Tsu'tey whispered to Jake "Jake… your beautiful." Jake blushed with a smile on his face and spoke "I love you." They continued to caress each other.

(Okay I love to do math. So I did a ratio for this; since the average man I'd say is about 6 feet & dick size is 7 inches; and the Na'vi are 10 feet in height & _x _is their dick size so if you multiply 7 by 10 you get 70 divide it by 6 you get 11.4 cross out the 4 average is about 10-11inches in Na'vi people; YOUR WELCOME!)

After both were ridded of clothing and Jake was on the ground & legs wrapped around Tsu'tey's waist. Tsu'tey inserted a finger into Jake, stretching him while Jake whimpered from the little pain, soon that brought him pleasure. Moaning with every finger the dominant Omaticayan added until he was stretched. Pulling out his finger's Jake whimpered at the loss of contact.

In a few moments of the kiss Tsu'tey pulled away and connected his and Jake's Tsahaylu. Both felt an amazing sensation. Neither felt such a pang of love for anyone in the world than they felt for each other at that moment. Tsu'tey pulled Jake even closer and made the kiss more passionate than before, Jake taking benefit of the embrace.

As Jake looked up into Tsu'tey eyes, the other knew he felt worried. Tsu'tey leaned down to Jake and in a comforting voice "I'll go slow okay.". Cupping Jake's cheek and bringing him into a kiss, and he slowly pushed his 13 inch cock into the dream walker & Jake felt the horrible pain that tears fell down his cheeks. Yet both Na'vi felt an explosion of ecstasy, while being together.

Once he was deep inside him, he let Jake adjust feeling bad for the pain he had to go through. He wiped the tears that ran down Jake's face. Slowly moving out of the dream walker's body Jake bit on to Tsu'tey shoulder. Though this time Tsu'tey went a little faster and Jake felt less pain. Though Both Na'vi felt absolute as if nothing else in the world mattered.

Feeling more of the pleasure both Na'vi moaned, Tsu'tey knowing Jake was feeling better thrust into him harder and faster to which Jake could only moan. They kept making love for what felt like hours (I'd say 3 hours). The emotional bond with the Tsahaylu made it even more extravagant.

As Tsu'tey thrusted into Jake hitting _that spot_. Both moaning each other's name's from the pleasure. Jake hadn't realized, but by the time he did he felt his erection painful and about to cum. Tsu'tey noticed and smirked and stroked him and started pumping his cock, in rhythm with his thrusting. "T-Tsu'tesy! I'm g-gonna-AHH! Cum!" Jake yelled, and Tsu'tey said "Cum for me Jake." Jake looked up to Tsu'tey and came in Tsu'tey's hand.

After a few more thrusts Tsu'tey came deep inside Jake. In a few moments of thrusting, he pulled out, Jake felt an empty feeling and groaned at the empty feeling. Tsu'tey pulled Jake close and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. Looking at Tsu'tey's hand on his hip and observing his own, realizing they were the same. Tsu'tey chuckled and whispered to Jake,

"when Na'vi mate, the pattern's on their skin match their mate's."

Jake smiled. Knowing that made it more special.

Jake was lying on his side while his head leaned onto Tsu'tey's chest. "I love you Tsu'tey." Tsu'tey kissed the top of his lover's forehead and said "I love you, Jake. We're mated for life." Jake moaned at the thought and snuggled next to him. Both lovers fell asleep, that night with knowing that they will always be together for life.

* * *

A/N: if you have any idea's tell me & I'll write them.

P.S. tell me if you want a whole movie story with the paring, so I will write & at least someone will read it, because why would I write something no one even bother's to read.

P.S.S. Thanks 4 reading'.

P.S.S.S. Please review if you already did THX's.

JakexTsu'tey One-shot: by FreeSpirit


End file.
